


Watching A Movie

by snflwr



Series: 29 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 29 day otp challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr/pseuds/snflwr
Summary: The Lion King is on and Otabek can't wait to be king.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 3 of the OTP Challenge! Watching a movie or gaming! I was watching Disney movies, so I just... yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!

Popcorn set. Bear slippers on. He's so comfy, and Yuri is sprawled over the sofa, leg draped over the armrest.

"What's on?" Otabek says as he leans back against the sofa. Yuri scoots over to lay his head on his lap, arm outstretched with the remote in hand.

"Nothing." He flips channels, each televised image flicking as he presses the button. Soon it flashes a familiar scene.

"Stop," Otabek starts, and Yuri glances up at him. He turns his gaze to the screen now. Disney's playing. Something about lions. And they're singing.

"Ha, lame."

Otabek stays quiet, eventually relaxing into the sofa. Yuri watches with mild interest, but he looks up at Otabek, whose gaze is glued to the screen.

The song comes up and he can hear the soft humming to it.

Yuri's interest wanes with the movie and instead goes over to Otabek, whose fingers tap against his thigh in rhythm with the music. He's so into it that the usual lines that mar his features are almost nonexistent. Afraid that he may ruin the moment, he reaches up, hands framing his cheeks. Otabek halts and looks down at him.

It's not until he looks at him that Yuri realises that he interrupted. His cheeks heat up.

"I... uh, you're... good-looking."

Shit.

Otabek smiles a little. "I can sing all the Lion King songs."

The other skater snorts, but his smile graces his lips. "Go ahead."

He does so, with so much flair and enthusiasm, that Yuri's in awe.

"Heh? You've got a good voice too."

Otabek's smiling widely now, the corners of his eyes wrinkling a little. Smile lines, Yuri notes.

"Thanks."

Suddenly Yuri wants more moments like it, so he waits for the next song.

Otabek doesn't disappoint.


End file.
